Magical Theory
by Aiden Aterangelus
Summary: More non-fiction fanfiction. The book from SSPS, on their book list. I wrote it as I thought it might appear.
1. Introduction

Magical Theory  
By Adalbert Waffling

This is a compilation of the notes I used to create my novel-length fic, which is in the process of being beta'd. I used examples from the book, and instances from my fic, to determine how the magic works, and put it into a book from Harry's first year.

Introduction

There is a lot more to magic than waving your wand and saying a few funny words. This book covers the most basic theories behind nearly all magic in existence, as far as the general categories go. By reading this book, you will learn just what happens when you cry, "Lumos," how basic spells like an unlocking charm function, and some of the most common causes of spell failure. You will learn why pronunciation is absolutely crucial, why the slightest of mistaken wand movements can change the nature of your spell entirely, and how to align your self for best spell performance.

This book, while an excellent general reference book for magical theory, is not highly inclusive, nor advanced in its subject matter. If you are searching for a detailed treatise on the manner in which apparition works, you have the wrong book. I have included in this book a general theory from which individual matters can be extrapolated, and a greater understanding of magic can be obtained, but individual spells in this book are only spelled out as a matter of example.


	2. Chapter 1

Magical Theory, by Adalbert Waffling

Be sure to read the introduction first; it's short, I promise.

Section 1: Categories of Magic

Chapter 1: Casted Magic

Everyday observation of magic leads us to separate it in to categories. Even those unfamiliar with basic theory refer to spells by their minor categories: charms, curses, jinxes, etc… These earlier categories are all part of the larger category of casted magic. Casted magic is an active, or kinetic form of magic. It is performed by a caster on a castee. The caster actively uses a magic power on someone or something else. With wizards and witches, their own power is channeled through a wand, or some other magical object suited for the purpose. Other common channels include talismans, weapons, and enchanted rings.

Most any object can be turned into a channel, but a complex enchantment process is required in order to create a clean and efficient channel. Which is why wands are so valuable and difficult to manufacture. As any wand maker will tell you, different materials make for different kinds of channels. The more powerful the magic within the substance, the more efficient, but the more difficult to control, the channel. Each material also has a different characteristic specialty. Using a wand core of dragon heartstring gives a very powerful and difficult to control wand with a specialty in violent and less subtle magicks. Such a wand must be commanded in order to be used to its maximum power. A wand of unicorn hair, on the other hand, can not be successfully commanded, but must be persuaded to work properly. Equally powerful, this wand would hold a penchant for careful and elusive magicks such as charms and illusionary enchantments. Wand cores are particularly ineffective when placed up against their originators and other members of the species. Thus, despite the specialty of dragon heartstring wands to magick which is particularly effective against dragons, it is not advisable that those working with dragons use such a wand.

The following is a list of a few common cores, their power levels, their control difficulties, and their primary specialties.  
Dragon heartstring; rather difficult; dangerously potent; power and fire magicks  
Unicorn hair; needs convincing; elusively and moderately powerful; charms and illusory magicks  
Phoenix feather; easily controlled by its master; pyrically powerful; transfiguration, living magicks  
Veela hair; incredibly moody; deceptively powerful; charms and illusory magicks

Given the difficulty of control created by the wand's core, it is usually unadvisable to use a magical substance for the container. The containers provide a modicum of control over the channeling capabilities of the core. Just as the cores provide different manners of channeling, different types of containers provide different manners of control. It is impossible to list all of the types of trees used in wand-making, as there are an infinite number of possibilities from region to region, even more so than the cores. It is important to remember that the container shares the properties of the tree from which the wood comes. Softer pine woods allow for much more flexible control over the core, and more play in the particularities of a spell. On the other hand, the wielder must be incredibly careful, as powerful and complex spells are known to get out of control with soft wooded wands. A wand with a hardwood container, such as oak, will have a much more rigid and simple control style: its spells will be of a textbook variety in most cases. There are some specialty wand makers who dabble in the use of magical materials for the purpose of container. It is common to see a novelty joke wand made from scattered branches of a whomping willow (since none in their right mind would collect such items while they were still attached) wreaking havoc as it beats upon its unsuspecting wielder.

Core and container are not the only variables in wand formation. Length is a factor, determining to a certain degree potency, though it mostly provides aim for those with less than favorable aiming capabilities. Thickness is also a factor; the more container there is around the core, or more core inside the container, the more control and power it provides, respectively. Of course, thickness is usually only present to make up for bad wand-making; if the channel is not clean, thickness partially makes up for it. The finish of the wand also has an effect, though less documented and potent, as they rarely vary from a standard set of finishes. On certain occasions, magical liquids have been known to be used, giving the wand special but unpredictable properties. One well-known medi-witch soaked and re-finished her wand in phoenix tears, giving it extra healing capabilities, but often left her patients crying for several hours afterward.

Casted magic can also be performed by other creatures. In ninety percent of cases, the casting beings are sapient. The most well-known non-human users of casted magic are house-elves. On occasion, powerful magical beings without the ability to speak are able to cast magic. This casted magic is not to be confused with the potential magic associated with magical abilities. Take the powers of a phoenix for example. The phoenix's tears have healing powers. This is a potential power, essentially the same as a potion. The phoenix also has the ability to carry gigantic loads. If the bird can grip the item in its talons, it can carry it. Those who have been carried by a phoenix are aware that the items in its grasp are made feather light, with an effect similar to, but stronger than, 'wingardium leviosa.' This is a form of casted magic.

It is possible, though rare, for a witch or wizard to be able to use their own power without a channel. Without a channel, standard spells are vastly ineffective, however. It takes a great deal of power to force through, and untrained, most wizards and witches lose the power behind the spell in the casting, so that it is weak by the time it reaches the target. With training, there are a few wizards able to use wandless magic. It is a much more raw form of magic, and heavily dependent upon the individual's abilities and signature.


	3. Chapter 2

Magical Theory  
By Adalbert Waffling

Chapter 2: Potential Magic

Casted magic is by far the most obvious, well-known, and well-studied category of magic. It is the one we take the greatest care and have the greatest ability to hide from muggles. It is the form we regulate most carefully, and is the most visible in our every day lives. But it is not the most present. Substantial, or potential magic, exists all around us, but is primarily invisible. It is the category of magic which we are not able to hide from muggles, but we have no need to. Whereas casted magic is an active or kinetic form of magic, the second category is simply extant and potential, though it would be a mistake to call it dormant. This category includes magic which is active, but not acting. Take for example wards. Wards are an active form of magic, acting as alarms, traps, etc, but do not act unless they are activated, at which point they cast their form of casted magic, alarming the setter, hiding a guarded object, or blowing the offending activator into very small pieces.

Potions work in a similar manner. While being brewed and once brewed, they contain an active form of magic, known to cause some 'special effects' while they sit in the phial. The draught of living death is often seen taunting its brewer with a ghastly face and a howl every once in a while, almost as if it had a sense of humor. Many skilled brewers have been known to build these into their potions purposefully; nagging parents of aging children have been known to cause wiggling fingers to appear in hangover cures, while healing potions sometimes release soothing sounds when unstoppered, or sleeping potions release the tones of a lullaby, when expertly brewed.

It is not until the potion is applied that it's active magical power takes action. When a person drinks a potion to cure boils it enters and mixes with their own system to meet its end. In this case, the potion need not be potent because the body is working with the potion. In fact, in the common cure for boils, the potion acts as more of an aid to the body than anything else. Other potions, such as poisons, must be much more potent, since they work against the body to achieve their ends. This works out well for the accident prone in potion-brewing; chances are, mistakes will cause illness of varying levels, and not death. Unless, of course, the mistake creates a perfect poison.

When a potion is wasted, or used incorrectly, it must release its power. When poured down a drain (unless that is their stated purpose), most potions simply release their energy through smell and steam, and occasionally light, or fire. When a potion meant to be drunk is applied to the outer skin instead, differing results will occur. With the earlier example of the boils cure, a perfectly good potion could be created, but if applied to the skin, causes boils instead of curing them. The varying affects are not always negative; some of the most potent poisons double as excellent salves for various types of injuries.

The most base and elemental form of substantial magic is, oddly enough, the least studied and understood. The manacore of a being or an object gets right down to the heart of every branch of magic, yet so little is known about what it is, why it is there, why it is so radically different from species to species, and even from individual to individual. It is difficult to even translate it into synonyms, from its name in ancient text. The closest word we have still in use would have to be spirit, but that is a far cry from the true meaning. What is known is that every being has a basic manacore, and that in the case of plants and animals, it determines their magical properties, and in the case of people, it determines their power. Even those beings and objects which are 'non-magical' have a manacore. It is harder to detect, and sometimes takes a different form, but it is the base of life. When a being is drained of its manacore, it can no longer live.

Though it would end a centuries-old debate, no conclusive theories have ever been proven to determine what causes the level of power in a person, or animal. Some studies of wizards and witches conclude that 'magical blood' runs through family lines, but others point to some of the most powerful wizards throughout history who are known to have little to no magical heritage. Among animals, similar debates exist. While it is indisputable that each magical animal among its species passes down a similar manacore, cross-breeding between non-magical animals has been known to create some of the most potent magical creatures known to man. Most studies are either difficult to merit, coming from biased sources, or thoroughly under-funded by the ministry because of political efforts to undermine research. It does not appear that the debate has an end in sight.


End file.
